Sweet Constellation
by Ren Natsume
Summary: Drabbles. Random pair. Chap 4: Libra/gemini. Sick. "Kalian benar-benar mirip. Kembar, sih. Yui, bolehkah aku minta izin untuk mencintainya? Sebagai ganti dirimu?". Dedicated for Iku's birthday. Shonen-ai. Typo-ness. Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

STARRY SKY

Honeybee

Drabble series

By: Ren Natsume

Warning: shonen-ai, sedikit OOC, geje

Arigatou na, Nuinui …

Tsubasa Amaha memejamkan matanya, melihat ruang penelitian baru untuknya. Senang. Mengeluarkan tawa anehnya yang mirip kakek- kakek.

"Nuahahaha,"

Pemuda berambut ungu itu refleks memeluk Shiranui, sang ketua OSIS. "Nuinui, arigatone.." Sedangkan sang ketua OSIS itu hanya terdiam, dan semburat merah muda tampak di pipinya.

"Oi, oi, Tsubasa, aku tahu kau senang, tapi jangan erat-erat begini. Kau ingin membunuhku, ya?" ujar Shiranui sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Nunu, jangan marah-marah begitu, Nuinui. Aku traktir makan deh," sahutnya riang.

Pemuda jangkung itu melepaskan pelukannya, mengelilingi ruang penelitian barunya. Melihat dengan antusias apa yang ada di dalamnya.

== AriesAquarius ==

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 7, sementara Shiranui masih menunggu Tsubasa yang mulai asyik sendiri di 'surga' barunya itu, Hayato dan Tsukiko sudah kembali pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Oi, Tsubasa, sampai kapan kau mau di sini?" ujar Shiranui kesal.

"Hmm.. sebentar lagi, Nuinui! Kau pulang duluan saja," kata Tsubasa dari balik deretan tabung reaksi.

"Hei, hei, aku yang bawa kuncinya. Jadi, aku yang harus bertanggung jawab atas ruangan ini," tolak Shiranui.

"Nunu.. baiklah, baiklah," akhirnya Tsubasa keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Hhh, akhirnya," ujar Shiranui lega sambil mengunci pintu ruangan OSIS.

Mereka berjalan melalui lorong sekolah yang gelap dalam diam. Hanya bunyi langkah kaki mereka dan suara dari "mainan" yang dibawa Tsubasa yang terdengar. Merasa aneh dengan kesunyian yang ada, Shiranui pun berusaha untuk memecah keheningan itu.

"Nee, Tsubasa, jadi tidak?" ujar sang ketua OSIS.

"Hmm.. apanya yang jadi?" kata Tsubasa sambil melihat langit- langit lorong berusaha mengingat apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelumnya.

"Hhh, dasar kau ini. Tadi kau bilang mau mentraktirku, kan?" ujar Shiranui sambil mengacak-acak rambut Tsubasa dengan kesal.

"Nunu.. jangan acak- acak rambutku, Nuinui! Aku kan ingatan instan," kata Tsubasa sambil cemberut. "Iya, iya aku mentraktirmu makan. Nuinui mau makan dimana?"

"Hmm..bagaimana kalau diganti saja?" tawar Shiranui sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Nu? Nani? Nani?"

Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, Shiranui menarik baju Tsubasa dan mencium pipinya sekilas. Namun, hal itu cukup membuat pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu memerah wajahnya.

"Nuinui, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu dua kali," sahut Tsubasa sambil memejamkan mata birunya.

== AriesAquarius ==

Ren : Huwaaahhh.. geje pol! Musti ngecek gambar Tsubasa berulang- ulang biar pas deskripsinya…

Natsume: arara…auk dah ni fic..orz

Ren: Minna.. review yak! Hahaha…


	2. Just say I love you

STARRY SKY

Honeybee

Starry Sky drabbles

Just Say I Love You

By: Ren Natsume

Pairing : KanataYoh (PiscesCapricorn)

Warning: shonen-ai, sedikit OOC, geje

-Kanata's POV-

Aku tahu, tubuh lemahku tak cukup untuk melindunginya dan menjaganya. Aku juga tak cukup yakin untuk mengatakan perasaanku padanya. Mungkin, inilah nasibku, dilahirkan dengan tubuh lemah. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku harus mencoba mengatakan perasaan ini padanya, sudah berkali-kali aku mengurungkan niatku ini.

-End of Kanata's POV-

Tap..

Hentakan kaki Kanata, saat berhasil meloncat dari dinding pagar sekolah.

"Aku berhasil!" gumamnya dengan memberikan senyuman khasnya.

'Entahlah, hari ini begitu cerah. Jadi, sangat disayangkan kalau kau membuang-buang waktumu di sekolah,' batin Kanata. Sesaat setelah dia berhasil menembus keluar dinding pagar Seigetsu Academy, seseorang memergokinya membolos dari sekolah.

"Kanata!"

Suara yang sangat dikenal Kanata.

Kanata menoleh, dan tersenyum ketika melihat sang empu suara.

"Kau mau bolos lagi?" omelnya.

"Haha.. yap! Hari ini cerah, sayang kalau kau berdiam diri di kelas yang membosankan! Apa kau mau ikut bolos juga, Yoh?" tawar Kanata.

"Hh.. sebenarnya aku ada rencana untuk bolos. Tapi, karena ketemu kau, acara bolosku pasti jadi gak menarik," dengus pemuda bermata merah yang dipanggil 'Yoh' itu.

"Hee.. dasar kau!" Kanata merangkul bahu Yoh. "Ayo, kutunjukkan tempat yang menarik."

Kanata menarik tangan Yoh, memaksanya berlari mengikutinya. Walaupun Yoh banyak protes, namun Kanata seolah-olah tidak mendengarnya. Kanata ingin menunjukkan tempat persembunyiannya saat dia membolos.

-Kanata's POV-

Ya, hari ini begitu cerah. Dan dewi keberuntungan sedang menggelayutiku. Mungkin hari ini saat yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya. Aku tidak butuh balasannya, tapi setidaknya aku akan merasa lega jika aku sudah mengatakan padanya.

Baru kali ini aku mengandeng tangannya, kecil dan halus. Tak ingin kulepaskan rasanya. Haha.. kekanakkan memang, tapi dengan begini rasanya aku ingin tertawa sepanjang hari.

-End of Kanata's POV-

"Kanata, kau mau membawaku kemana?" teriak Yoh di belakang Kanata.

"Sudah, kau diam saja! Sebentar lagi sampai," jawab Kanata sambil terus menarik tangan Yoh.

Sudah beberapa meter mereka meninggalkan Seigetsu, berlari menapaki bukit di dekat Seigetsu. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ke puncak bukit dengan pohon-pohon yang rindang menghiasinya.

"Yap, kita sampai! Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak buruk. Aku suka tempat ini," kata Yoh singkat.

Kanata setelah mengambil napas panjang, segera dia membaringkan tubuhnya di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Ah~, aku suka hari ini. Yoh, tumben kau mau bolos?"

"Aku akan pindah ke Amerika besok," ucap Yoh sambil memandang langit.

Senyum Kanata yang menghiasinya daritadi seketika sirna, kaget mendegar ucapan Yoh.

"Amerika? Besok? Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada ayah dan ibuku, aku hanya tinggal di Jepang selama satu semester ini. Dan mereka menyetujui itu. Mereka telah mendaftarkan aku di salah satu sekolah astronomi terkenal di Amerika," cerita Yoh panjang lebar.

"Hh.. maaf aku masih belum bisa melindungimu selama ini,"

"Heh?" Yoh menoleh.

"Ah.. ti-tidak apa- apa. Aku hanya bergumam hari ini sungguh indah, ya!" sengaja Kanata mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yoh mengangguk pelan, dan untuk pertama kalinya Kanata melihat senyum Yoh yang seakan-akan dipaksakan olehnya. Sungguh senyum yang menyedihkan, pikir Kanata.

-Yoh's POV-

Kau bodoh, Kanata! Aku bisa mendengar ucapanmu, kenapa kau sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan seperti itu? Apa kau tidak merasa sedih sedikitpun, karena aku? Hhh.. setidaknya aku sudah bisa merasakan betapa hangat tangannya.

-End of Yoh's POV-

==== PiscesCapricorn ====

Tok.. tok..

Gila, pikir Yoh. Sudah selarut ini, masih ada yang bertamu ke rumahnya. Dengan malas-malasan dia membuka pintu. Dilihatnya Kanata, ketika Yoh berhasil membuka pintu.

"Oe, Yoh!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Mau apa kau data-," sebelum Yoh berhasil meneruskan kata-katanya, Kanata sudah terlebih dahulu memeluk tubuh Yoh.

"Daisuki," bisiknya di telinga Yoh.

"Eh?"

"Daisuki, sudah kubilang, kan? Daisuki!" ulang Kanata.

Butuh beberapa detik, akhirnya pipi Yoh memerah. "Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang, bodoh!" ucap Yoh kesal, sambil menarik baju Kanata. Air matanya menetes perlahan.

"Yoh? Kau menangis?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kau mengucapkan ini disaat kita akan berpisah. Bodoh bukan?"

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak cukup yakin apakah aku bisa melindungimu. Itu yang membuatku ragu untuk mengucapkan ini padamu," kata Kanata serius.

"Kau bodoh! Aku laki-laki, jadi aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri," protes Yoh.

Kanata tersenyum melihat wajah Yoh yang sedang marah begitu, kelihatan imut baginya.

"Aku janji akan kembali, pasti!"

Kanata mengangguk, memeluk Yoh kembali. Lalu, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yoh.

== PiscesCapricorn ==

Yohooo… gomen minna updatenya kelamaan.. *bows*

Yosh.. Review onegaishimasu.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

STARRY SKY

Honeybee

Drabble series

By: Ren Natsume

Pairing : Suzuya/Miyaji

Warning: shonen-ai, sedikit OOC, geje

Sweet

"Huh, kenapa hari ini klub panahan sangat membosankan sekali, ya!" gerutu Miyaji sambil menarik kuat panahnya.

Ctak.. Anak panahnya berhasil mengenai bidang bundar berwarna hitam dan putih itu."Mungkin, kau lagi punya masalah, Miyaji-kun," sambung Tsukiko. Satu-satunya siswi dalam SMU Seigatsu.

"Hh.. mungkin," dengus Miyaji. "Atau karena tidak ada anggota baru di sini, jadi membosankan."

"Tsukiko!"

Sontak panggilan itu membuat Tsukiko dan Miyaji menoleh.

"Suzuya!" sambut Tsukiko riang. "Mau apa kau datang ke mari?"

Seseorang yang dipanggilnya Suzuya itu melangkah mendekati Tsukiko dan Miyaji. Sambil tersenyum dia berkata lembut keibuan, "Ini kubawakan kue untukmu."

"Waaahh, trims Suzuya," kata Tsukiko sambil tersenyum. "E-tto, Miyaji, kau mau kue buatan Suzuya? Enal lho!" tawar Tsukiko sambil menyodorkan kue-kue cantik buatan Suzuya ke arah Miyaji.

Miyaji hanya meliriknya sebentar, lalu segera membuang muka. "Tsukiko, cepatlah latihan kembali. Homare-taicho sudah menunggu kita."

"Hee? Bukannya istirahat masih 15 menit lagi?" protes Tsukiko dengan mulut penuh kue buatan Suzuya.

"Kau lupa, hah? Tinggal beberapa minggu lagi kita ada pertandingan," tegas Miyaji sambil menekankan jari telunjuknya pada dahi Tsukiko.

Tsukiko cemberut beberapa saat, lalu senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku mau pergi latihan lagi kalau kau mau mencoba sepotong atau hanya secuil kue buatan Suzuya," kata Tsukiko sambil berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan keduanya.

"Sudahlah, Tsukiko! Jangan paksa Miyaji-kun mencobanya. Mungkin, dia memang tidak suka kue," Suzuya berusaha mendinginkan suasana.

"Kata siapa dia sa- empph," kata-kata yang meluncur dari mulut Tsukiko tak bias diteruskan karena dengan gesitnya Miyaji menutup mulut Tsukiko dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kau! Baiklah aku akan mencoba kue itu," kata Miyaji agak malas-malasan dan akhirnya melepas tangannya.

Tsukiko tersenyum melihat perilaku Miyaji yang seperti itu. Miyaji segera mengambil satu potong kue dalam tempat makanan itu dan mencobanya.

'Enak!' batinnya. 'Manis!' diapun menyunggingkan senyum. Tapi, sadar karena ada Suzuya dan Tsukiko yang masih memperhatikannya, diapun hanya menahan senyumannya hingga semburat merah terlihat di pipinya.

"Suzuya-kun, keliahatannya Miyaji suka dengan kuemu," ejek Tsukiko lalu berlari kembali ke tempat latihan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Trims."

"Eh?"

Suzuya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Miyaji yang menurutnya 'kawaii' itu. "Besok akan kubawakan lagi untukmu."

=== CancerScorpio ===

Tepat seperti janji Suzuya kemarin, ditangannya sekarang telah membawa beberapa kue manis untuk Miyaji. Dengan sabar menunggu di luar basecamp klub panahan, akhirnya Miyaji muncul juga.

Semburat merah langsung menyerang pipinya ketika dia melihat sosok Suzuya sedang melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Cih, orang itu!"

Sebenarnya dia menolak untuk mendekati Suzuya, tapi langkah kakinya tanpa sadar menuntunnya ke tempat Suzuya menunggunya.

"Miyaji-kun, ini untukmu," ujar Suzuya sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak usah repot-repot? Dasar keras kepala!"

"Haha.. tapi kenapa kau menghampiriku sekarang?"

"Aku menghampiri kuenya, bodoh!"

"Kau bilang tadi tidak mau membuatku repot?"

"Ya- itu erm- maksudku, hah, tolong ajarkan aku membuat kue ini!" Miyaji menyerah, dia tahu kalau dia tidak akan menang adu argumen dengan Suzuya.

"Pulang dari latihan kutunggu kau di rumahku, aku akan mengajarimu," Suzuya tersenyum, dan langsung disambut dengan rona merah di pipi Miyaji.

"Hentikan senyuman bodohmu itu!"

=== CancerScorpio ===

"Mengaduknya bukan seperti itu, nanti kuenya tidak mengembang."

"Begini?"

"Ya! Sekarang kau masukkan vanilla secukupnya!"

"Ok!"

"Setelah itu aduk lagi, terus masukkan adonannya dalam loyang ini!" Suzuya menyodorkan loyang aluminium berukuran 20cmx30cm pada Miyaji.

"Hati-hati, pelan-pelan kalau menuang adonannya. Jangan sampai tumpah!" intruksi Suzuya.

Miyaji menuruti intruksi-instruksi Suzuya, menuangkan adonan pada loyang. Lalu memasukkannya pada microwave yang sudah dipanaskan terlebih dahulu.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras, Miyaji-kun! Tinggal menunggu 30 menit, kue itu matang," kata Suzuya sambil mengusap-usap rambut Miyaji.

Miyaji hanya ber'hng' menanggapinya.

30 menit kemudian..

Ting.. bunyi microwave menandai bahwa kue buatan Miyaji matang.

Kue itupun dikeluarkan dari loyang, dan diiris kecil-kecil oleh Suzuya. Miyaji hanya memperhatikan gerakan Suzuya, 'Terampil sekali, orang ini!' batinnya.

Selesai menghiasnya dengan beberapa potongan kecil daun mint, Suzuya membawa dua piring kue buatan Miyaji. "Nah! Ayo, kita makan kue buatanmu!" kata Suzuya bersemangat.

Miyaji mengangguk, mengekor Suzuya ke ruang makan.

"Itadakimasu!" seru mereka berdua.

"Manis!" pekik Miyaji.

"Enak!" pekik Suzuya hamper berbarengan dengan pekikan Miyaji.

Menyadari itu, mereka saling tertawa. "Kau berhasil, Miyaji!" Suzuya memuji Miyaji.

"Un, sankyuu."

Tiba-tiba, Suzuya mendekati Miyaji.

"Eh? Nani?" Miyaji mulai panik.

Suzuya dengan cekatan, memegang dagu Miyaji dan menjilat kulit didekat area bibir Miyaji. Miyaji hanya membelalakkan matanya, dan wajahnya tiba-tiba sangat panas karena malu.

"Manis! Sampai-sampai ada krim tertinggal di wajahmu," kata Suzuya riang.

"Heh? SUZUYA BAKA!"

=== CancerScorpio ===

Yosh! Gomeen chappie 3 agak lama, karena tugas yang begitu menguras tenaga. Sampai-sampai kita gak bisa tidur nyenyak! Yosh! Plot-nya dari Natsume nih, aye cuma kebagian ngembangin plotnya aja!

Yap, mind to review?


	4. sick

STARRY SKY

Honeybee

Sweet Constellation

By: Ren Natsume

Pairing : Hoshizuki/Iku

Warning: shonen-ai, sedikit OOC, geje

Sick

-Iku Mizushima's POV –

Musim gugur, musim yang membuatku mengantuk sepanjang hari. Anginnya yang menyejukkan memaksaku untuk melangkah menuju UKS. Ya. UKS. Tak hanya ketika musim gugur, ketika aku merasa lelah dan mengantuk kakiku otomatis membawa tubuhku ke sana.

"Kuharap Kota-nii tidak ada di dalam," batinku.

Kubuka pintu UKS, kujulurkan leher panjangku menengok kanan-kiri. Ketika, menurutku aman langsung saja aku memasuki UKS.

Tirai putih yang membatasi dua bangsal dalam UKS berkibar terkena angin yang bertiup dari jendela yang setengah terbuka. Kubuka tirai itu, dan kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas salah satu bangsal. Entah rasa tertarikku untuk mengintip bangsal di sebelahku sirna karena terlalu lelah, akupun langsung terlelap.

-End of Iku Mizushima's POV-

Hoshizuki Kotarou, sang dokter UKS mendengar tirai di sebelah bangsalnya terbuka langsung terduduk.

"Ada orang di sini," batinnya.

Tangannya meraih tirai yang menutupi tirai sebelah bangsalnya. "Iku?"

Iku, yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya tentu saja tidak merespon panggilan Kotarou. Dia hanya mengigau pelan.

"Kota-nii, kami sayang padamu,"

Seketika itu Kotarou langsung mendengus menahan tawanya.

"Kalian benar-benar mirip. Kembar, sih. Yui, bolehkah aku minta izin untuk mencintainya? Sebagai ganti dirimu?" gumam Kotarou sambil melihat foto di atas meja kerjanya.

Kotarou tersenyum, lalu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti badan Iku. "Dengar, kau bisa masuk angin kalau begini."

Iku, yang sejatinya terlelap langsung terbangun merasa sesuatu menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ko-kota-nii!" pekik Iku kaget.

Kotarou tersenyum melihat reaksi Iku.

"Kau tahu? Guru tidak diperbolehkan tidur di UKS!" peringatannya sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di dahi Iku.

"Kota-nii, kan juga sering tidur di sini," protes Iku.

"Ini kan daerah kekuasaanku. Lagipula jika kau tidur di wilayahku, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab apabila aku melakukan sesuatu padamu," ancam Kotarou dengan seyuman nakalnya.

"Se-sesuatu? Misalnya?"

Kotarou langsung menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Iku. "Misalnya, seperti ini."

Kotarou langsung melahap bibir dan seisi mulut Iku. Iku mebelalakkan matanya, dia tak menyangka Kotarou akan berbuat senekat ini di sekolah. Sekuat tenaga akhirnya dia mendorong badan Kotarou menjauh darinya.

"Kota-nii, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus. (a/n: GYAAAAA! Kawaii pasti kalau Iku lagi nge-blush! Nyaaaaa… demen deh Uke!Iku… .)

"Hukuman,"

"Ta-tapi…"

Kotarou merangkak di atas kasur tempat Iku terduduk. Kotaro uterus merangkak meraih wajah Iku lebih dekat, tapi Iku malah mundur menjauh dari Kotarou. Tapi, gerakan Iku sia-sia, akhirnya dia terpojok di ujung bangsal yang di dudukinya.

"Kau tak bisa mundur lagi dariku,"

Kotarou meraih dagu Iku, sebelum sempat Kotarou kembali menempelkan bibirnya, pintu UKS tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Hoshizuki-sensei, tolong periksa kakiku agak pega- eits… apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Naoshi kebingungan.

"Ahaha.. Iku merasa tidak enak di bagian dagunya," tepis Kotarou.

'Naoshki-sensei, trims kau telah menyelamatkanku,' batin Iku.

"B-baiklah, nanti aku kembali lagi. Aku ada jam mengajar di kelas dua sebentar lagi," pamit Iku terburu-buru.

"Kenapa dia terburu-buru seperti itu? Dan lagi apa dia terkena flu? Wajahnya merah sekali," gumam Naoshi.

"Haha.. mungkin saja," jawab Kotarou.

==== LibraGemini ====

Yosh! Happy Bday, Iku! ^^ moga panjang umur dan awet selalu kawaii-nya…

Yap! Di chappie ini kita ganti judul jadi 'Sweet Constellation'

Minna, mind to review?


End file.
